


Majin Buu's Holiday

by Frogman128



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Holidays, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogman128/pseuds/Frogman128
Summary: Last-minute Holiday shopping happens to everyone, even to magical beings older than time itself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Majin Buu's Holiday

** Majin Buu’s Holiday **

Winter swept through the city, its chilling yet endearing voice warming the ears of its inhabitants. Sweet and hot chocolate stocks were at an all-time high to escape the ruthless side of this climate coin and to embrace the other, one of comfort and much welcomed peace.

Inside one of its many department stores and its numerous last minute lines was a remarkably characteristic fellow amongst the general populace. One would not think twice to turn around and stare at his round gum-like frame but we are not the people of this city; and he had become a relatively commonplace sight for a while now.

His protruding antennae swished back and forth in visible impatience, not that his pouting grimace was any less visible, all while carrying a tremendous amount of sugary treats of all shapes and sizes overhead. Had he not gorged the intended supply of holiday sweets the night before he would have never been stuck in this “everlasting” predicament.

“Dumb waiting make Buu mad” he fumed and grumbled to himself, pinkish steam steadily growing from his head orifices. This did not last however; as soon as the steam rose, it rapidly dissipated a defeated sigh coming from its source “Dumb Buu made Buu mad”.

Time slowed down for the pink giant, the colored lights of the store and incessant chattering of the crowd became nothing but background noise, muffled and weak; meditation had never been his strong suit but he had found it to be oddly functional after learning not to fall asleep while performing it.

That is until a voice broke his near immaculate, if a bit selfish, concentration.

“Move it will ya! It’s gonna be sunrise by the time you’re finished,” exclaimed the raspy exasperated voice of a haughty older woman, immediately followed by a chorus of concordant disgust as if it were quite a terribly choreographed musical in a spiteful holiday film.

However, deep within this entire ruckus a barely audible yet noteworthy voice caught Buu’s attention.

“I’m terribly sorry ma’am, I’m doing as much as I can” replied the tired and ashamed, yet utmost kind cadence of a disheveled young woman “The others left early and I’m the only one left in th-“

However, this gentle rebuttal had been short by a loud slam on the checkout counter scaring the young clerk, the woman’s anger resounding throughout the shopping center and fueling the ongoing rage of the crowd.

“Enough excuses missy! Get on with it or I’ll have you fired,” she shouted once more, raising her hand to further assault the guilt-less piece of commercial furniture; only to have her hand stopped in its highest point by the feeling of a rubber-like glove.

“What’s your proble-“her incoming diatribe cut short as she turned around to face this most uncouth stranger; Buu’s intense glare bore deep into her and with it faded both hers and the crowds act of communal spite.

“Don’t shout at lady again, you make Buu very mad” a goofy sounding yet deeply intimidating threat came the jolly looking creature as he let go of the lady’s hand whom quickly retreated in unbridled terror and along with her the spiteful cacophony that had previously engulfed the store.

The young woman had both of her hands covering her mouth, while she had been grateful that the ongoing verbal assault had been ceased she too felt the inhumane pressure coming from the pinkish customer; for a moment time itself seemed to come to a halt that is until her gum-like savior switched his line of sight towards her.

Anger faded from his features and with it the pressure surrounding the store and its occupants. A sense of relief slowly built itself upon the populace, more so on the store clerk who was at a complete loss of words, one soon to be filled by the giant in front of her.

“Can Buu help?” he asked the young woman while placing the gigantic bag of confectionaries to his side nearby the counter, a wide smile etched throughout his round features.

“O-oh n-no I don’t want to be a bother sir” she replied in a mixture of nervousness and shame “Don’t worry about me, I can mana-“

Before she could even finish her sentence however, the giant instantly shifted positions, in spite of his sizeable bulk, and was now by her side staring intensely at the computer monitor placing the gloved hand in his apparent chin.

Deep in thought the pink fumes blew once again, alongside an annoyed groan of effort until both dissipated as he let out a breath of resignation while scratching the steamy orifices. With it, he turned to face the young woman once more, sporting a look of both embarrassment and worry.

“Buu not good with beep boops” he told her with bashful earnestness, but as quickly as his mood dropped it rose up as if hit by a stroke of relative genius. His arms rose up alongside his chest in a funnily endearing display of pride “But Buu fast, Buu can still help”.

As much as the clerk did not want to bother this strange being, an infectious feeling of simple joy followed him one that had successfully broken through her own self-afflicted barriers. She was unsure as how to process the ongoing set of events, thankfully the jolly man had a magic to him it seemed that shooed her worries away.

“Tell Buu how to help! Buu can do it no problem,” he proclaimed with a nigh on comedic yet charmingly heroic tone.

With it the young woman relented to the jolly giant’s pleads. It took a while to explain the exact process of how selling candy actually worked; buying was one thing but being on the other side of the equation proved to be an infinitely more complex experience for Buu.

It took him a great amount of willpower not to devour the other customers sugary treats, for a moment the challenge proved to be almost insurmountable because of this dilemma, but Buu never gave in once to his innermost desires; he was stronger than that now.

Using his rubber-like limbs and awe-inspiring reflexes Buu helped the young woman by taking the delectable containers and wrapping them in peerless fashion with a myriad of colorful wrappings of all kinds of shapes, sizes and decorative patterns.

One look at the process was all it took for this magical stranger to replicate it to perfection, surprising the young woman to no end, a deep sense of admiration and awe raised her spirits making the tasks of managing the register and incoming barrages of currency all the more enjoyable than they had ever been in the past.

Soon the density of populace within the shopping center began to dwindle, the efforts of both Buu and the clerk began bearing fruit; a chocolate covered one no doubt, that is in the Majin’s mind.

It wasn’t long before the very last customer was in front of the checkout counter, though it was more fitting to call it a war zone; albeit one with a victorious aura to it.

The older woman asked for her gifts to be wrapped with the store’s highest quality decorative paper, despite these gaudy requests her voice was humble and toned down; a far cry from her derisive shouts earlier on, not to mention her line of sight remained fixated elsewhere.

To say the feeling of the near empty store became awkward would have been quite the understatement.

A quick succession of fluid movements between the clerk and her unexpected assistant had finalized the transaction and creation of the customer’s request. The results were definitely over the top, just as the woman expected them to be.

As soon as she had been given her neatly wrapped set of luxurious candy the woman took off towards the exit, but before the automatic doors could even detect her presence she returned to the checkout; a regretful look plastered over her face. It almost seemed like it took her entire willpower to see the equally nervous clerk in the eye.

“Thank you….happy holidays” her response short and hasty, but meaningful nevertheless. A fleeting smile accompanied this almost miraculous set of words as she once again turned back and left the store, leaving its last two occupants amidst a welcome silence.

The clerk turned around to face her unexpected hero as he immediately assumed his prideful heroic pose from earlier, a beaming if slightly smug grin completing the ensemble.

Buu’s prideful stance and composure were quickly dealt with however, as the young woman lunged at the pink giant and embraced him. In spite of his great power and regenerative abilities, being flustered had never been something he easily dealt with; and today was no different.

“Thank you mister, thank you so much,” she cried an almost disbelieving look on her face, Buu could not help but to embrace her back; words fell short for both of them.

After a short while, she finally let go of the pink giant, wiping her tearful eyes with her sleeves. Buu was immediately concerned upon seeing this but she quickly calmed him with a bright smile as if the last thing she wanted was to upset him. Then as if hit by a hazy memory a feeling of consternated realization flooded to the young woman.

“I-Im so sorry, I completely forgot, your gifts they’re still!” she exclaimed, but these nagging thoughts went away as soon as they arrived, for once she saw his gigantic shopping bag every single content within it had already been neatly packaged as the rest of the customers purchases.

Not only that but what had previously been a colossal mess of leftover paper and plastic from the packaging process had all disappeared from sight, it was as if nothing had ever happened there; her mind immediately attributed these subsequent set of wondrous events to the kind stranger as she turned to face him once again.

“Oh w-wow! How did you?” She nearly yelled in surprise, despite having seen his inhumane feats before she couldn’t help but to feel amazed.

Just when she was about to ask further inquiries her incoming words were cut short by the appearance of a gleaming credit card held by the enormous gloved hands of the kind stranger, a rather familiar face plastered all over the artificially valuable piece of plastic.

“Hercule told Buu this could pay for all the candy in the world!” said the Majin brimming with cheeriness as he held out the card towards the clerk, whom took it analyzing both the surprising words of the jelly-like man as well as the gaudy looking object that had been given to her. In a matter of seconds, the pieces came together.

Hercule? The Worldwide Martial Arts Champion? THE Hero? She thought to herself, though her astonished expression betrayed most of her inner monologue.

Like-minded people found each other with ease, and any close friend of the world champion had to be reasonably experienced in the art of combat one way or another. If anything, the champion might finally found someone to give him a run for his money, she thought.

No wonder this man was so special, she had never been much of a fan of martial arts but still held a deep level of respect for its practitioners and the soul they poured into their craft; that and saving the world on countless occasions certainly helped her positive perspective towards the skillful super humans.

“Hercule told Buu this could pay for all the candy in the world right? How much would the store cost Buu?” Asked the Majin with childlike glee and curiosity, derailing the clerk’s ongoing train of thought.

The young woman could only stare at him incredulously “Bu..but”

“Oh don’t worry, Buu not want the store” he exclaimed laughing heartily, cutting her stuttering short “Buu want nice lady to keep the change”

Her expression was still one of astonishment, even as she swiped the card and proceeded to perform the necessary set of “beep-boop” actions to honor her most peculiar customer’s request.

Once she had been finally done with this flabbergasting set of events, the wide-eyed woman gave the card back to its owner.

With a quick nod of gratitude, Buu grabbed his enormous bag with almost ridiculous ease and began walking towards the exit of the shopping center, only to be halted by an uncharacteristically potent shout coming from the young woman.

“Wait!” the clerk begged, making the pink fellow turn his head around an inquisitive look marking his features.

“Thank you so much…but why?” questioned the woman, her tone being joyful but still very much so of disbelief. The Majin continued to stare at her with closed eyes and a sense of bewilderment, as if the posed question was a paradox of unparalleled complexity.

Still, no steam rose from his orifices “Because Buu wants too” he responded, beaming smile and upbeat attitude shining through once again; easing whatever sense of doubt plagued the young woman.

“It’s late, lady should get going” the giant told her, and following suit she grabbed her few belongings, turned off all the lights and finally arrived at the automatic doorway in which the rubbery being awaited her.

Even with multiple layers of jackets and an assortment of winter accessories, the cold proved too much for the woman as she tried to leave the comparatively warmer shopping center to which she retreated; the fact that a snowstorm was starting to build up didn’t help matters either.

Holding her breath she took a valiant step out of the automatic doorway once again but this time the cold was no more, in fact she felt as if it were a clear summer’s day. She took a while to realize the glowing light that surrounded her as well as its source, the Majin by her side.

“Are you doing this?” her inquiries were met with a quick nod of approval from the pink man, it felt similar to the pressure felt inside the shopping center but changing its previous hostility with a dutiful sense of protection and warmth.

“Where to? Buu will lead the way!” He exclaimed, raising his free hand in a boisterous fashion. Earning a quick chortle from the young woman as they began to stroll throughout the city.

The curious duo never once spoke to one another but it was an amiable silence, basking in the beauty of the falling snow while being sheltered by the giant’s aura.

Not a single flying mobile in sight, the only sounds accompanying them came from the many lit homes and apartments of the city. Every single one had a different tone to it some with less voices than others, calm but endearing; and at times some of the houses seemed like they held so much laughter and conversation within them the buildings themselves almost felt as if they could’ve crumbled under the pressure at any given moment.

It did not take long for this magical trip to end however, once they reached a relatively small home in the suburbs of the metropolis. A lively ambience that could be from heard blocks away encompassed the modest quarters.

“We’re here,” said the young woman turning to say her farewells to this most peculiar individual.

“Happy holidays Mr. Buu” speaking as she embraced the giant once more, earning a pat in the head from the sizeable yellow glove. Between the comforting aura and the glove over her head, the cold might as well have become an alien concept during that moment.

As all moments however, it came to its end, and with it, a hint of worry showed in the young woman’s tranquil visage once the embrace had become a memory.

“It’s far too late, will you be able to arrive on time?” she asked him. Once again, her fears and insecurities found themselves cowering at the Majin’s glowing enthusiasm.

“Don’t worry! Buu still got time” he exclaimed, while raising his free hand in a charmingly corny thumbs up gesture, earning him a wide smile from the young woman; she questioned no further and began walking towards the entrance of the house.

That is until a loud reverberating noise, not unlike a powerful jet taking flight, resounded throughout the entire block alongside a strong gust of wind that almost blew off her beanie hat if it were not for her pre-emptive reflexes. 

As soon as she turned to face the source of this sudden disparity, her eyes met a flashing trail of light following a familiar rotund figure flying off in the distance; she raised her hand and waved back.


End file.
